daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Hines
Cole Hines is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Riley Bodenstab from 2013-15. Storylines The character first appeared on June 27, 2013 as Bev Walters (Allison Paige) boyfriend. He was in this group of drug dealers and users. He and JJ Deveraux (Casey Moss) get into a fist fight after he started whaling on his late grandfather's tree, the cops appear and grab them only to discover that the boys shoplifted goods and the lady they stole from appears and wishes to press charges against them. Cole and his friend JJ get arrested. They get released after the lady decides not to press charges against them. Bev breaks up with Cole and starts going out with JJ, this upsets Cole so he decides to get back at JJ for stealing his girlfriend. Cole calls the cops when he catches his rival selling drugs to the students and gets him arrested. In January 2014, Cole and his friends get chased by the cops but only Cole gets arrested and hauled to jail, he gets maximum sentence for his case in the robbery. In June 2014, he gets out of jail, and meets up with Bev at the park. He needs some money, which Bev agrees to give him but in return she makes him drop a few joints in Paige Larson (True O'Brien)'s purse. Bev texts Cole to let him know where Paige is, Cole goes to Club TBD, spots her and intentionally spills the drink on her, she goes to clean up at the bathroom and Cole opens her purse just as he was about to drop the joints she catches him red handed, he makes excuses and leaves. JJ shows up, recognizes Cole and goes after him after Paige complains about what Cole just did. JJ grabs Cole and they start thrashing each other until Paige stops the fight and Cole gets away. Paige was about to call the cops, but JJ stops her. Cole meets up with Bev at the park and Paige sees them together. After Cole leaves Paige walks up to Bev to confront her, she lies to Paige and gets away with it. Cole later meets JJ and confesses that Bev made him do it and leaves. Cole then checks himself into a rehab. After months of being in rehab, In January 2015, he finally comes out, and starts attending the Salem University. At campus he comes across Paige and apologizes to her for his wrongdoings, she forgives him and they become friends. Cole and Paige start dating briefly afterwards and then break up when she decides to give JJ another chance. Cole starts scheming with Paige's mother Eve Donovan (Kassie DePaiva) to break Paige and JJ up. Cole takes the risk of breaking into JJ's house and plants drugs in his bag, so he could get sent away forever. But then Paige finds out what he did and confronts him at Salem U when he approaches her, he denies it, thinks she's crazy, and tries to leave, but she stops him and threatens to call the cops on him, he then sorta admits it and tells her she's amazing and that she deserves better and not someone like JJ. Paige asks him to stay away from her and JJ before leaving. Cole calls Eve to inform her about what just happened, she answers and tells him she's dropping off his money and ends the call. Leaving Cole looking perplexed at the Salem U. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Love Interests of Paige Larson